wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Beasts
The Blood Beasts are a notorious Khornate Chaos Warband descended from the bitter siege-lords of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion, infamous across the breadth of the Imperium of Man for their refusal to give into mindless berserk bloodlust like so many followers of the blood god the Blood Beasts make war with a cold detached loathing, all the better to reap Khorne's tally and grind down the defeated to feed the machine of war. When the Blood Beasts go to war they bring with them a menagerie of daemonic horrors, due to their leader; daemon prince Kr'atos Wrathchild also commanding the daemonic legion known as the Ashborn the Blood Beasts are able to bring with them innumerable daemon engines. As a member of the chaotic alliance known as the Children of Madness the Blood Beasts often serve alongside the Nurglite Sisters of Battle Order of the Decayed Rose, Tzeentchian marines; Tyrants of Destiny and the Slaaneshi warband; the Howls of Ecstasy. Warband History Born from the 8th Grand Battalion of the Iron Warrior's legion the Blood Beasts did not truly emerge until shortly after the Iron Cage incident,as a force the 8th were infamous for the sheer carnage they inflicted on their enemies, many believing that because of the inglorious, disgusting work they were forced to do, the thrill and violence of close-combat was something of a catharsis for them, allowing the astartes to vent their exhaustion and rage on their unfortunate opponents. Warband Homeworld Like their compatriots in the Iron Warriors the Blood Beasts primarily call the metal hell of Medrengard their home, however during his travels through the warp Kr'atos discovered an immense forge-world that had long ago been swallowed by the immaterium, the Blood Beasts swiftly descended on the planet; christened Hephestian (after the old Olympian forge-god) and soon turned it away from the service of the God-Emperor and to the hellish industry of the Ruinous Powers. Covered in vast womb-forges and choking with infernal smog, Hephestian relentless churns forth great tides of roaring maulerfiends, scuttling brass scorpions. slavering forgefiends and all other manner of daemonic abominations. Notable Campaigns Warband Organisation As should be expected given their unshakable loyalty to the Lord of Iron, the Blood Beasts have still organised themselves along the general lines of their parent legion with only a few small deviations. Each warpsmith, warsmith and even Kr'atos himself are required to man the dark forges from whence the daemon engines of the warband emerge. Each company of the warband holds their own motorpool geared to their commanders preference: an example of this is 3rd company which wields a large amount of basilisks and several baneblade variants due to Lord Phobos' belief in 'slaughter through efficiency.' Warband Combat Doctrine Though they are devotees of the blood god the Blood Beasts refuse to go down the path of insane mindless carnage that many fall prey to. Instead they have combined Khorne's demand for blood with the ruthless mathematical calculus of the Iron Warriors, slaughter on an industrial, impersonal scale, coldly wrathful astartes marching through ruined streets whilst daemon engines prowl through the ruins of battle hungering for more enemies to battle. When faced with a particularly strong or worthy foe however this cold, callous detachment often disappears, replaced with the triumphant exultant roars of the Blood Beasts, each seeking out a mighty opponent to test their mettle against, Kr'atos himself often soars through these wars howling out a challenge to the mighty hero who commands these warriors, eager for a truly powerful foe to duel. Warband Gene-Seed Notable Warband Members Kr'atos Wrathchild - '''The Brass-clad Doomsmith, Lord of the Blood Beasts and Ashborn, as founder of the Blood Beasts Kr'atos Wrathchild is a terrifying force, standing as tall as a bloodthirster the nightmarish form of Kr'atos looms large over his minions, his twin weapons; the massive double-headed axe Makhai and the vicious axe-flail Ioke clutched in his huge daemon-steel hands. '''Antaeus the Undying -''' 'Enyo -' Warband Appearance Warband Colours Warband Badge The warband's icon is the symbol of their parent legion, that of an iron mask formed into a shape of a skull. However to show their devotion to Khorne, the Blood Beasts have altered the icon to have blood pouring from the eyes and mouth of the mask. Warband Fleet Relations Allies '''Iron Warriors Dark Mechanicus Howls of Ecstasy (fellow member of the Children of Madness) Tyrants of Destiny (fellow member of the Children of Madness) Order of the Fetid Rose (fellow member of the Children of Madness) Enemies Howls of Ecstasy Tyrants of Destiny Imperial Fists Emperor's Children Fabius Bile Black Templars Mechanicus Ultramarines Notable Quotes By: About: